yeulefandomcom-20200213-history
Serotonin II (2019)
yeule is the manifested reflection of Nat Ćmiel. An ongoing project since 2012, yeule’s music is as ethereal as it dynamic, reflective of her nomadic upbringing. Though she grew up and attended school in Singapore for most of her life, her family traveled often, developing emotional connections with places far from home that left her searching, unmoored, putting forth a creation that is in constant metamorphosis. Obsessed with tinkering and discovery, she began building her own synths. There is a complex, intuitive, and deeply personal nature to her music making. With a launchpad, keyboard and microphone she morphs her original cinematic classical compositions into electronica. More clues to her process can be found in her other mediums. As a practicing visual artist, her paintings emanate her deep connection to the process of mark making, both visually and sonically. Her first full length, Serotonin II, is the fully realized result of this process, resonating with her “mutable self-expression.” She describes this as “the stifling psychological haze turned into perfume.” Beautiful tracks like the introductory “Your Shadow,” carry the listener on a cloud--before pitch and distortion break through the mist. By the time reality (the technology of the moment) pierces beyond the angelic quality - you are met with the peaceful opening notes of “Poison Arrow.” And so it goes, a push and pull, a beautiful flux. Death, rebirth, and most mysteriously, the places in between these two hard realities are explored in depth. Visually, yeule’s world is dreamy and breaches into the unreal, with the name yeule initially being inspired by Final Fantasy XIII-2, where a character dies in a thousand timelines because of a break in the fabric of time itself. She is born again eternally, and always meets the same fate. In this way the artist relates when she feels herself destroying the older parts of herself, reinventing, born again from memories both real and fabricated. When discussing the artist yeule and the album Serotonin II, it is perhaps best to take the artist at her own word; “When I came up with the yeule project, she acted as a vessel for me to archive important points in my life. Each song released in its respective era reflects that part of myself, that’s most probably gone by the time you read this.” yeule is forever trying to chip away at her own identity so that she might absorb something different, foreign, the unknown force to which she is drawn. “It's difficult for my mind to stay in one place. I can go back to revisit the person I was in my dreams. I see them as multiple people. Sometimes they talk to me, but I've cut most of them off because they start screaming in my ear.” - yeule, 2019 Tracks # Your Shadow 01:18 # 'Poison Arrow '''04:20 # '''Eva '''03:34 # '''See You Space Cowboy '''01:15 # 'Pixel Affection '03:39 # '''Nuclear War Post IV '''0:59 # 'Pocky Boy '04:01 # 'Pretty Bones '''04:33 # '''Reverie '''04:44 # '''Blue Butterfly '''03:53 # '''An Angel Held Me Like A Child '''04:22 # '''Veil of Darkness '''04:54